1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conferencing systems, and more particularly to a videoconferencing apparatus for use with multi-point conferences.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Videoconferencing systems have become an increasingly popular and valuable business communications tool. These systems facilitate rich and natural communication between persons or groups of persons located remotely from each other, and reduce the need for expensive and time-consuming business travel.
At times, it may be desirable to conduct multi-point conferences, wherein three or more parties (each party consisting of an individual or group located at a particular conference endpoint) participate in the conference. Multi-point conferences are particularly useful in situations where several interested parties need to participate in the resolution of an issue, or where information is to be disseminated on an enterprise-wide level. However, commercially available video conferencing systems are generally capable of communicating with only one other conference endpoint at a time. To conduct multi-point conferences, the conference endpoints are conventionally interconnected through an external piece of equipment called a multi-point control unit (MCU). The MCU is provided with multiple ports for receiving signals representative of audio and video information generated at each of the conference endpoints. The received signals are mixed and/or switched as appropriate, and the mixed/switched signals are subsequently transmitted to each of the conference endpoints.
A significant disadvantage associated with the use of MCUs is their expense. An enterprise wishing to conduct multi-point conferences must either purchase a MCU, which may cost upwards of $50,000, or contract for “video bridge” services through a telephone company, wherein an MCU located at the telephone company's facilities is rented on a fee per unit of usage basis. In either case, the high cost of purchasing or renting an MCU may dissuade a company from conducting multi-point conferences, even when it would be useful to do so.
Conventional MCUs further require a dedicated Inverse Multiplexer (IMUX) for each endpoint of a multi-point conference. These dedicated IMUXs are hardware devices which must be purchased and installed at additional cost to achieve increased endpoint capability.
Finally, conventional MCUs include hard-wired processing units each having a dedicated set of channels associated therewith. Thus, unused channels associated with a processing unit are unavailable for allocation to additional endpoints.
What is therefore needed in the art is a relatively low-cost videoconferencing apparatus which can dynamically allocate unused channels on an as needed basis.